clanheartfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Aryllia/Information to expand upon and move over to proper pages
Information by ClanStaff in the thread Alpha Testing and You Here's a little cheat sheet for you while we're moving into alpha: * The Territory Game is where you obtain craftable items, herbs, prey, and water. * Backgrounds are crafted through the Crafting tab. * Accessories/Decorations are obtained through Territory Game battling (called Clan Loot). * Familiars are earned, randomly, through the territory game. * The major species Vistas can be found in the Stalls and require ClanDust , the currency of Single Player Mode . * The species dyes can be found in the Shops, and require StarDust , the currency of MultiPlayer Mode . * The marketplace will be open for you to submit dyes and accessories and experiment with buying the dyes and accessories of other players. Be sure to save them for launch in December. * Additional clan members can be gained through the Territory Game, or you can purchase them from other players if you are using MultiPlayer. * If you (for some reason) purchase Rainbow Seeds during alpha testing, your Rainbow Seed purchase will be credited to your final account in December as well. * Forum icons can be obtained through crafting and from the shops. * Guilds are functional, and we will be seeing one Clan War during alpha testing. A Clan War is determined by how many clan members are sent on missions for Sol and Lune during one month. The Guild that sends the highest number of clan members wins the Clan Wars Vista for the next month. * Missions is kind of ugly right now because our head artist did not complete the god profile headshots for alpha (and this will require us to find a new artist to make them), but it is functional. * The difference between the Artist Marketplace and Shop Wearables is that the Artist Marketplace is where you post your "master" copies of dyes and accessories for sale. Singles that have been bought through the artist marketplace can then be resold in "Shop Wearables" along with official dyes and accessories. * Your Gallery is where wearables are stored. Be advised that you can have an unlimited number of official game wearables, but that user-made wearables cost a small amount of Rainbow Seeds to unlock. You get some free with every account. That should be it! One last thing, regarding multiple accounts: yes, you are allowed to register as many as you want. Please bear in mind, however, that multiple accounts should not interact with each other. They should not send each other anything or make trades with each other. Think of them like independent islands. You are always permitted to move Rainbow Seeds between accounts, however. ---- Information by ClanStaff in the thread Gender...? Hi! So we're in the process of implementing the Sun /Moon options and I wanted to share with you what is the lore behind this: The main reason that the clans worship the sun and moon gods is because they solved a crisis for them in the very dawn of the clans: still births. As you might have inferred, clan creatures are sapient. When they became sapient, the stillborns began (the theory behind this being that a crucial genetic change that enabled them to form societies and achieve sapience resulted in a reproductive mishap). While the clans don't fully understand the biological reason behind the stillborns, the gods did provide an answer: every clan member born would inherit some of the power of the god they were born under (sun - daytime birth, moon - nighttime birth). In terms of breeding, to prevent a stillborn, a clan member with a particular alliance needs to find one of the other alliance. Sun need to find Moon and Moon need to find Sun, and this provides the two halves of the "soul" (the best way that the Clans describe this phenomena) to prevent a baby from being stillborn. As a factual point, you still need the right reproductive combo to create a pregnancy (egg and sperm), but the genders of the clan members would be up to you. Obviously two "male" gender individuals are capable of producing offspring if one has egg and one has sperm, but as a secondary requirement you need one that has Sun and one that has Moon. Thus, if you wanted your Sun alliance clan member to be male or female or anything else, you're welcome to do so and headcanon as such. Fun fact: clan babies that are born during the dawn or the dusk are theorized to be capable of granting sun OR moon to their offspring, but for the purposes of the game, there's only sun and moon (we don't want to recode breeding). You can use dawn-born/dusk-born lore in your stories, though. More fun facts: the alignment of a clan member doesn't necessarily dictate what god they follow. A clan member doesn't feel any particular dedication to their birth god, but rather what god their clan as a whole organizes around. A clan might as a whole worship Lune but there would still be half of the clan members that are Sun-born. Also note that a clan that worships Lune would not mistreat or outcast Sun-born clan members (or vice versa) unless something really, really messed up was happening within that clan, because both Sun and Moon are required to have living offspring and clans do not generally want to die out. Category:Blog posts